Resurrección
by Theusernamehasbeentaked
Summary: Historia que participa en el topic:Concurso:Inolvidables–Naruto del foro:Camino del Fuego. Fic en el que se relata la historia desde la redención de Obito hasta la resurrección de Madara desde 4 diferentes puntos de vista,siendo uno de ellos el de Obito,en el que he escrito el sermón que le da su "yo pasado" intentando hacerlo lo más " profundo " que pude.
1. Chapter 1

Ok,este es un fanfic de Naruto para el topic:"Concurso:Inolvidables—Naruto" del foro:Camino del fuego,un foro creado el 4 de Marzo de este año,del que me llegó la invitación de parte de RinneRikudo, a quien le doy las más sinceras gracias.

Dread:Como sea,sólo pon la historia.

-Reanimacion,el momento esperado.

/Frase\

"Mi resurrección ha sido perfecta,tal vez no en el orden correcto,pero perfecta."

Uchiha Madara a la Alianza Shinobi.

/Fanfic\

"Eres un enemigo,si te dejo vivir solo causarás más dolor."—Le escuche decir,siendo sincero,mi mente no estaba conmigo,solo podía pensar en Rin,aquel shinobi rubio,y la razón por la que Nagato me había traicionado.

"¡Kakashi,espera!." —Escuche a otro hombre al que le había arruinado la vida,Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage,mi Sensei,que sostenia el brazo armado de el que hace unos momentos iba a ser mi verdugo,Kakashi,mi ex-compañero.

-Mindscape,Obito.

De pronto,juro haber visto a Rin y a su 'yo pasado' agarrándose de la mano,su otro 'yo' le miro y le decía algo que no podía escuchar,no fue hasta que empezó a pensar en que se había convertido,que llegó a escucharlo.

" _¿¡Ahora lo entiendes!?,Rin no busca a Tobi,Madara,al salvador del mundo o al Jinchuriki del Juubi,¡ella_ busca _a Uchiha Obito!—_ Retrocedí al verlo acercarse.

 _" ¿Que pasa?,¿acaso tienes miedo?,¡toma mi mano!"—_ Volví a retroceder.

 _"¡Vamos!,¿a que esperas?"—_ Aunque no lo admitiera,lo que había dicho antes este " subconsciente",era cierto,tenía miedo.

-Realidad.

Minato estaba preocupado,por lo que veía,sus ex-alumnos habían luchado en aquella guerra en bandos diferentes,y ambos habían quedado en un estado deplorable,Kakashi había usado demasiado el Kamui y tenía problemas de visión, su cuerpo presentaba quemaduras,heridas por kunai,y otros tipos de lesiones,Obito...no estaba seguro si viviría,es decir,le habían extraído a un Bijuu,el mas fuerte,por cierto.

 ** _"No te preocupes por el,estará bien dentro de un poco más de tiempo,el Jinchuriki del Juubi es diferente a los demás."_** —Se relajó, Obito sobreviviría, y tal vez se uniría a su bando.

Miro a Kakashi,parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Mindscape,Obito.

Seguía negándome,y el seguía importaba que.

No entendía,¿que había hecho mal?.

Porque quería su subconsciente tanto que corrigiera sus errores?,fue cuando lo sentí,un tipo de madera empezaba a enrollarme y un retrato de mi equipo aparecía frente a mi y poco a poco se resquebrajaba.

 _" Lo que hiciste mal fue creer que éras Uchiha Madara,eres Obito!—_ Su voz sonaba distante,y cada vez veía menos.

 _"Sabes,si note hubieras dejado llevar por tu 'desesperación' tal vez hubieras tenido una mejor vida—_ Era cierto,recordé las imágenes que vi cuando luche contra el mmuchacho,yo como Hokage,felicitando al chico,etc.

 _" Pero aún puedes redimirte,¡enseñales a todos quien es Uchiha Obito!—_ Rompi la madera que intentaba encerrarme,como si quisiera que sólo viera negro, que me desesperara de nuevo,y retrato de mi equipo se rearmó.

-Realidad,minutos antes.

Vi como Sensei pedía a Naruto y a Sasuke que fueran a por el sello de Madara,diciendo que ellos se encargaban de Obito.

"¿Recuerdan todas las misiones que completamos los 4?"—No hubo respuesta de mi parte o de Obito,quien desde hace un buen tiempo habia notado parecia debatir algo dentro de su mente—"Como Iryo-nin,Rin hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para protegerlos" —Sonaba nostálgico.

"Ella nunca habría querido que esto terminará así"— Ahora la tristeza lo invadia—" Pero...yo soy responsable de las consecuencias—Veia facilmente dolor en su mirada—Siento no haber podido protegerla"—Escuche a Obito susurrar algo,que cuando oí mejor me di cuenta había dicho el nombre de nuestra difunta compañera,el como ella era su única luz y que cuando la perdió,su visión del mundo cambió, y se convirtió en un negro infierno,en el que comprobó su teoría:aún con el Sharingan, no podía ver nada.

"Yo tampoco conozco la verdad" —Le contesté —"Removi cielo,tierra y mar intentando "ver" algo,no sabría como explicarlo correctamente"—Continúe—"Y con el Sharingan que me diste,y las palabras que me enseñaste,sentí que podía verlo"—Terminé de decir.

"¿Ver qué?,¿a Naruto?—Parecia estar confundido—¿Por qué esa confianza en él?—Me pregunto.

"Es porque estoy seguro no cometera errores tan grandes como los tuyos"—Respondí.

"¿¡Y eso por qué!?" —Estaba alterado.

"Por que si cae yo estaré ahí para ayudarlo a levantarse"—Afirmé serio.

"¿Y por qué ibas a hacerlo?"—Me cuestionó con la respiración agitada,producto de el combate librado hace poco entre el y yo.

"Porque no abandona la esperanza en este mundo ni en sus sueños" —Mire hacia el cielo—"Es ese tipo de persona y ese estilo de vida atrae a los demás hacía él"—Recordé a Jiraiya, Itachi y Neji entre muchos otros al decir eso—"Si vemos que fracasara,nos sale neutral querer apoyarle" —Complementé.

"¿Creés que puede existir algo así en el infierno de mundo que este sitio es?"—Me dijo.

"Podrías fácilmente verlo si lo intentaras" —Le reproche.—"Al fin y al cabo, tenemos los mismos ojos"—Le dije mirándole a los ojos—"Es probable que si tienes amigos en quién confiar,la esperanza se haga visible para ti,eso es lo que yo pienso,Obito"

 _Tal vez,sólo tal vez,me sienta igual..._

 _-Realidad,campo de batalla,con Madara._

 _"¡_ Ahora sólo tengo que sellarte!" —le dijo Hashirama.

Me di cuenta de que ya era la hora,y sonreí.

"Es hora de cambiar"—Dije.

 _-_ Realidad,donde Obito.

"¡Agh!" —Tosí y les escuche preocuparse—"Y pensar que llegue aquí,sólo para cambiar caminos"—Dije al ver lo que me estaba ocurriendo—" _¡Pero he cambiado de lado!,puede que incluso averigüe de que soy capaz... y lo haga..."—_ Empeze a formar un sello mientras ese pensamiento surcaba mi mente.

"¡Obito!,¿¡que estas haciendo!?—Me pregunto Sensei.

"Un hombre al que solí utilizar...Nagato...me traicionó con esto...¡Gedo:Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!"—Le contesté.

"Si utilizas eso...—Me dijo Kakashi.

"Creo que ya entiendo la razón de la traición de Nagato:las emociones humanas,si se acumulan y conectan...pueden ser muy poderosas...—No pude terminar.

" **BASTA DE CHARLA...HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE QUE NUESTRAS AMBICIONES...¡SE CUMPLAN!"—** Le escuche decir.

" ¡El Zetsu negro...!"—Dije sorprendido,fue cuando Zetsu Negro empezó a adherirse a mi cuerpo,y lo empezó a controlar.

Campo de batalla/donde Zetsu Negro y los demás.

Madara y Zetsu Negro: ¡Gedo:Rinne Tensei!

-Campo de batalla.

El humo causado por la técnica poco a poco desaparecía, y cuando lo hizo por completo,mostró a un Madara revivido completamente.

"¡Ja,ja,ja,ja!" —La risa de Madara,gracias al silencio,sonaba por todo el lugar.

"¡He,he,he,he!"—Sus "ojos" se empezaron a romper.

"¡Ahora puedo luchar enserio!,¡no quiero ningún otro cuerpo!"—De los falsos ojos ya no quedaba nada,y en lugar de ellos sólo había cuencas vacías.

"¡Solo es un combate verdadero si puedo sentir como me hierve la sangre y se me tensan los musculos!"—Su armadura cayó al suelo y una de las etapas de la pesadilla empezaba.

-Fin.

Y bueno!,eso es lo que quedó!,no se si es bueno,medio,o malo.

Dread:Probablemente la segunda,si no la tercera,y de milagro la primera.

Bueno,sin más que decir,ciao!


	2. ¡Muchas gracias!

Si,bueno,aquí estoy y les agradezco por las reviews,pero he decidido no cambiar nada para que esto sea lo más honesto posible,sin embargo,no quiere decir que no las aprecie,así que...

¡Gracias a Mitsuki Tsukiomi y a por opinar sobre esta historia y ayudarme a crecer aquí en FanFiction!

Dread:Ya se puso sentimental...


End file.
